The present invention relates to a technology of conducting file management according to biometric information.
In the case of storing a file in an area shared with a plurality of users, a process such as searching for the file has hitherto been executed in a way that registers an associative relation between the user and the file.
Particularly, in the case of setting usage authorization such as reading, writing and deleting the file, an in-depth associative relation with the user was registered for every usage authorization.
Further, technologies disclosed in the following Patent documents are given are the prior arts related to the invention of the present application.